The present invention relates to components for a wind turbine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connection between components for a wind turbine having a diameter of more than 0.5 m, wherein the components each have a contact surface.
In order to connect large-volume components of a wind turbine during installation, maintenance, or repair, flange connections or screw connections are provided between components, such as between a rotor shaft and a drive input or between the rotor shaft and a rotor hub.
In addition, screw connections are provided between the connection of a tubular tower and a pivot bearing or between a machine support and other components such as a rotor mount, a gearbox mounting, an axle journal, or a (ring) generator.
Based on this state of the art, the object of the invention is to improve the connection between large-volume components of a wind turbine, where it should be possible to increase the load bearing capacity of highly stressed screw connections or the like.